board8fandomcom-20200216-history
KOS-MOS' Contest History
Who is KOS-MOS? KPX Version 2.0, Revision 1 Capabilities: -Vector Nanomachines. -Self Learning. -Ability to absorb life energy from biological lifeforms. -The only mechanical object who can interact with Zohar. -Capable of healing on the microscopic level, universal navigation and gate jumps. -By downloading different schematics on weapons, she can mimic any weapon type; access to any weapon. -She is directly patched into the UMN, the largest information network in the universe. -She can drag beings from any dimension into her own by use of the Hilbert Effect. -It is prophecised that she will be the one to end the universe. -She is the only container for the Y Data other than MOMO. In short, you do not fuck with KOS-MOS. If you do, she will kill you. Simple as that. KOS-MOS's one and only purpose is to follow the orders of anyone she recognizes as a superior officer, and though Shion Uzuki is the one who builds her, KOS-MOS's mental capacity allows her to take orders from other superior officers if it is more beneficial overall to Vector (the organization who builds her in the first place). KOS-MOS is one of the most unique characters that you'll ever encounter. On one hand, it seems like she is an uncontrollable freak who will stop at nothing to kill anything that dares be alive in her presence. On the other hand, KOS-MOS is rare in that she is both a one dimensional and a deep character at the same time. The only thing KOS-MOS cares about are her orders, which is both her greatest asset and her tragic flaw. One minute she'll assist Shion in killing a few Gnosis, and the next minute she'll be killing a lieutenant who was dumb enough to get in the way of her line of fire. Her character development is top-notch, and given that there are six confirmed titles in the Xenosaga series, we have more than enough time to see how KOS-MOS's story plays out. "Had you accomodated me from the outset, we would have saved 1 minute, 45 seconds." -KOS-MOS KOS-MOS's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 5-8 Summer 2003 Contest - North Division - 7 Seed * Northern Round 1 --- Defeated (10) Crash Bandicoot, 61141 61.98% - 37510 38.02% * Northern Quarterfinal --- Lost to (2) Samus, 34246 30.25% - 78948 69.75% * Extrapolated Strength --- 36th Place 22.22% Summer 2004 Contest - Chaos Division - 8 Seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Lost to (9) Ryu, 31954 37.87% - 52425 62.13% * Extrapolated Strength --- 31st Place 22.60% As powerful as KOS-MOS is in her game (she may very well be the single most overpowered character in the history of video games), she is little more than a middle of the pack character in contest polls. Her one and only victory came against a completely dead Crash Bandicoot in 2003, and she lost her only other two matches with relative ease. KOS-MOS, like every other middle of the pack character, needs very favorable seeding if she ever hopes to even make it out of the second round. She has Xenosaga 2 due out on Valentine's Day, but even that may not be enough to get her over the hump. Summer 2005 Contest - Chaos Division - 7 Seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Lost to (2) Luigi, 36187 34.00% - 70232 66.00% * Extrapolated Strength --- 45th Place 19.52% What in the world happened to KOS-MOS? After two years in which KOS-MOS was a middle of the pack character, she went out against Luigi in a match that she had a decent chance to win and completely bombed. After Xenosaga 2, no less. KOS-MOS's disappointment paired with Albedo turning out to be cannon fodder in Spring 2005 confirms what many already believe, which is that the popularity of Xenosaga is likely gone for good. Either that or Luigi boosted beyond belief. Summer 2006 Contest - Triforce Division - 3 Seed * Triforce Round 1 --- Defeated (6) Amy Rose, 67068 65.43% - 35441 34.57% * Triforce Semifinal --- Lost to (2) Aeris, 43543 38.35% - 70006 61.65% * Extrapolated Strength --- 31st Place 29.59% Thanks to the female bracket, KOS-MOS was able to get her first win since 2003. She also managed to not get completely killed by Aeris, which keyed everyone in on Aeris having no chance against Zelda the following round. The Xenosaga series is nearing its end, so KOS-MOS has nowhere to go from here but down. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 1 - Second Group * Division 1 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 25822 18.43% - Mega Man, 70743 50.49% - Arthas Menethil, 21950 15.67% - Diablo, 21603 15.42% * Division 1 Round 2 --- 4th place, 17261 13.75% - Mega Man, 47353 37.73% - Yoshi, 35438 28.24% - Knuckles the Echidna, 25442 20.27% With the Xenosaga series ended, this may have been the last chance KOS-MOS had to do anything in these contests, and she took advantage of it. She easily outperformed two Blizzard guys and advanced to the second round. Sure, she got blown out of the water in the second round, but quite frankly, a lot of characters would have there. [[Summer 2008 Contest|'Summer 2008 Contest']] - Division 3 - Second Group * Division 3 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 25010 19.50% - Ganondorf - 56235 43.86% - Frog, 31076 24.24% - Neku Sakuraba, 15903 12.40% With Frog's penchant for close matches and Chrono Trigger's waning strength, some people thought that KOS-MOS had a shot at an upset here. However, that didn't happen. KOS-MOS was never in contention here, finishing a distant third behind Frog and getting creamed by Ganondorf. Her day in the spotlight may be over. Who knows if we'll ever see her in another contest. KOS-MOS made the vote-in polls for the Winter 2010 Contest and finished in the top half of her day, but fell four spots shy of the top 28 and did not make the main bracket. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 2 - 5 Seed * Division 2 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 10944 35.90% - (23) Vincent Valentine, 16308 53.50% - (14) Dunban, 3233 10.61% After a break in 2010 KOS-MOS was given the task to expose Vincent and Final Fantasy VII have weakened. Despite losing the match she did about 10% better than what the stats indicated and paired with Barret's under-performance started the whole FFVII is weaker craze. Sadly due to Vincent's picture in the next round we are unaware as to how much was due to Vincent under-performing and how much, if any was a KOS-MOS boost. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 5 - 9 Seed * Division 8 Round 1 --- Defeated - (7) Ellie, 15654 54.45% -- 1309445.55% * Division 8 Round 2 --- Defeated - (2) Aqua, 16438 57.38% -- 1220942.62% * Division 8 Round 3 --- Lost to - (3) Ryu, 11325 34.93% -- 21099 65.07% For someone who hasn't had games of her own since 2006 and has only been kept alive through appearances in basically everything made by Monolith Soft, KOS-MOS was downright impressive in 2018, which marked her best contest to date. She was never threatened two overseeded characters whose hype for upcoming sequels didn't translate into extra votes, while also bringing out the best of Board 8 as the aptly named TheStupidRaptor created topics full of blind and unbased bashing of KOS-MOS that earned amusing responses. Of course her cult status meant she had even less of a chance of beating Ryu as she did in 2004, but the defeat couldn't take from KOS-MOS fans the good feeling of both her good performance and owning an annoying whiner along the way. Category:Contest Histories